Kate & Osgood
by canadianlady-britlover
Summary: Kate Stewart and her trusty side kick Osgood finally take their relationship to the next level...after saving first saving the world of course.


"Well another harrowing day for the planet Earth done and dealt with," Kate said with a tired smile as she ran her hand through her blonde tresses. Osgood smiled at her as she adjusted her glasses nervously which she tended to do more often around her boss. "Being around the Doctor can be exhilarating but also very frustrating too, in one breath he makes you feel like a complete idiot then in the next you're brilliant and he couldn't have done it without you. So basically he's just exhilarating enough to make you like him but barely, "Kate continued as she moved towards her car. "Do you fancy a drink Osgood, at my place though mind you I'm too exhausted to go out to the usual?" she held her car door open and looked expectantly at Osgood with a smile on her face. That smile—the one that always undid Osgood and usually required a few puffs from her asthma pump to steady her again. "You invited the whole team to your house for drinks?" Osgood asked her trying to steady her voice as much as possible. "Nope just you think of it as a girl's night if you like, I don't want a lot of noise and ruckus just drinks with someone I like spending time with," Kate shrugged and put one foot into the car, "get in if you're coming then."

Osgood stared at the closed car door as Kate started the engine and she fished frantically for her asthma pump in the pocket of her coat. A girl's night? Kate had never invited her to her home before; Osgood had been convinced that her boss maybe had a cot in the bowels of London Tower where their base of operations was located. But then how does she always look so well put together and smell so nice. She must shower at the gym, she must go to the gym how else could she possibly look so amazing all the time. Trim waist, gorgeous legs, strong and confident with those blonde locks and that smile, it was always that smile that was what did Osgood in. So warm and vibrant and when it was meant for only you it meant everything. Kate rolled down her window and hollered, "oh for God's sake Osgood just get in, " and with that Osgood jumped to attention and made her way clumsily around the car brushing a little too hard against the bumper and also the car door as she climbed in.

The drive to Kate's house was a blur, they mostly drove in silence as Kate sped along the streets of London, and she surprisingly didn't drive that differently from when they were in a high speed chase. Osgood held fast to the door and the dash while holding her breath for the majority of the ride, she did notice however that Kate kept stealing side glances at her, possibly amused by Osgood's nervousness at her driving skills. Osgood stole glances too, quick ones, ones she hoped would go unnoticed by her boss. Osgood didn't bother looking at Kate's face, she already had that memorized from years of working with her and all the nights she saw it in her dreams. Today it was Kate's legs that held her attention; the skirt she wore to work today instead of her usual pants was slightly shorter in length than Osgood would have thought Kate would wear. Sitting in the car had allowed the skirt to ride up even more and Osgood could not stop looking at her toned legs Kate was not a young woman anymore but she was still very much a beautiful one. Kate could sometimes be gruff and bossy with those who worked for her but she always ended the day with a smile or a touch and a 'job well done' for her team which is why they loved her. Not like me though, thought Osgood none of them love her the way I do that's for sure.

As they arrived at Kate's house and got out of the car Kate said "now never mind the mess, I don't exactly excel in house cleaning and my maid well, she unfortunately turned out to be well not of this planet so I had to dismiss her. Too bad too she did a fine job". Kate turned the key in the door with Osgood standing so close behind her she could feel her warmth at her back. I really shouldn't be doing this, she thought for the first time since the drinks idea had popped into her head suddenly. She hadn't been able to stop herself this time like she had before; she'd always been able to resist her urge to spend time alone with Osgood. I am her boss; this is not appropriate which is why I always make sure to invite the whole team, she went on chastising herself for not being stronger. "Here let me take your coat," she said turning around to face her friend, this woman who always had her back and who she could trust with anything. Osgood tried to slide nervously out of her coat but her ring caught in her scarf and then got pulled over and up the arm of one of her sleeves practically choking her. Kate burst out laughing as she reached out to remove the scarf from around Osgood's neck and helped her pull the scarf out of the sleeve so they could untangle her ring. Osgood noticed Kate was blushing too, that was the first time they'd touched skin to skin contact and Osgood's entire body was tingling. She reached into the pocket of the coat Kate was now holding looking for her asthma pump again but Kate pulled it from the other pocket and putting the coat down on the back of a chair she took Osgood's hand and gently placed the pump into it. Kate didn't let Osgood's hand go right away she was standing so close to her now and she knew why the pump was required at this moment. She could feel Osgood's heat again as they stared at each other and then Osgood did the unexpected; she didn't take a puff from the pump she let her eyes drop to look at Kate's mouth and she licked her own lips. The small action made Kate take a quick breath in and before she could stop herself she put her hands to Osgood's face and pulled her towards her their bodies bumping a little too hard in typical Osgood clumsiness which made Kate smile again. Good old Osgood. They smiled at each other and Kate heard the pump drop to the floor and Osgood placed both her hands on Kate's narrow hips as she pulled at her blouse untucking it from the skirt and placed her warm hands on Kate's skin. They stood there staring at each other smiling with Kate's hands on Osgood's face and Osgood's hands on her waist her thumbs rhythmically stroking Kate's bare skin. Kate bent her head to brush her lips across Osgood's not wanting to kiss her yet, she wanted to prolong this sensation, this feeling of longing. Osgood's hands moved to spread across her back as she pulled Kate in closer yet leaving very little space between their bodies now. With that movement Kate gave in, she bent to kiss Osgood's neck, slow long kisses having to push aside the collar of Osgood's typical shirts that were always buttoned up a little too high for Kate's tastes. At least she didn't have to contend with a bow tie today she thought thankfully. The low growl that Osgood let escape and the change in her breathing let Kate know she'd hit the right spot on her neck as she dug her hands deep in Osgood's hair. Osgood pulled Kate so close to her now that she felt Kate might go through her, this was better than any dream she'd ever had of her boss.

Kate pulled Osgood's hair just enough to create a little space between them as she planted a passionate kiss on her mouth. Osgood's reply was ravenous which surprised Kate; she hadn't expected Osgood to be so receptive to her advances. She'd expected more awkwardness and long rambling sentences from her employee, her friend, her… whatever Osgood was to her. She couldn't put a label to it; she was just everything Kate needed. Osgood broke off the kiss and put her head against Kate's chest panting for breath. "I really do need my pump now I'm afraid", she said through breaths. Kate bent down to retrieve it from the floor for her and placed it back into her hand. "Do you have a bedroom?" Osgood asked between pumps. Kate threw back her head and laughed, "yes Osgood I have a bedroom, what did you think I slept on a cot at work?" "Um no of course not, well maybe yes, " Osgood admitted sheepishly. "Well now is your chance to prove me wrong then," she said taking Kate's hand, "lead on then", she said as she gave her boss a quick kiss and a smile.

 **PART II**

Kate's bedroom was more sedate than the rest of her house, it held a chair, a bed and a night table; the chair was stacked high with papers and books. Kate followed Osgood's line of sight, "Ah, research, don't worry nothing confidential in here." Osgood turned and closed the bedroom door behind her and leaned against it suddenly feeling shy. Kate took a step towards her and took hold of both her hands, "Petronella if you're not sure about this, if you've changed your mind at all its ok", she said with all seriousness. Osgood took a deep breath and meeting Kate's eyes she said in a whispered tone "just smile at me". Kate smiled and bringing her right hand up to cup Osgood's face she gently pulled her in for a kiss. Kate's shirt was already untucked and Osgood knowing how clumsy she'd be decided to just pull the shirt up over Kate's head to remove it rather than have to deal with the buttons. Osgood's shirt was another story, so many buttons it was the first time that Osgood had wished she didn't have the fashion sense she did. Kate undid the buttons in between furious kisses the process seemed to take forever and Osgood surprised herself by being able to unclasp Kate's lacy bra on the first try. After mentally high-fiving herself for that success she struggled out of her own now unbuttoned shirt and took a moment to really look at Kate's body. Kate took her hand and kissed the palm of it then she placed the un-steady hand on her left breast. Osgood stared at her own hand and felt the warmth of the perfect breast beneath it; she could feel Kate's heart beating quickly and feel her breath on her forehead as Kate bent towards her. Osgood turned her head up and looked at Kate, "Kiss me" Kate whispered to her; but instead Osgood took the breast in her mouth kissing it and flicking the nipple with her tongue. Kate's hands were back in her hair, her labored breath was driving Osgood wild as she continued to kiss her breasts and her neck. She slowly kissed her way down Kate's body to the top of her skirt where she dropped to her knees and put her hands underneath the skirt to pull off Kate's panties. Kate stepped out of the panties and unzipped the skirt herself as she looked at Osgood in wonder; her nervous awkward trusted co-worker was full of surprises.

Osgood pulled the skirt down slowly as she kissed Kate's belly and inner thighs, her hands then reached around to lightly grasp her buttocks she pulled her in closer and spread her legs a little wider. The sound of pleasure that escaped from Kate's mouth when Osgood started licking her set her entire body on fire. Osgood could never have dreamed this in her wildest dreams, Kate's body, her touch; her taste was just beyond any imagining. Kate's hands entwined in her hair, she grasped tight then released it, and stroked it lovingly after she came; Kate then lifted Osgood up and pulled her towards the bed. Osgood sat on the edge of the bed while Kate unbuttoned and pulled her pants off. Osgood was suddenly embarrassed as she forgot she was wearing the equivalent of granny panties. Why would she wear lacy things, who would she have worn them for. The idea of something like what was happening to her now ever happening had never crossed her mind. She was making love to Kate Lethbridge-Stewart. The Kate of her dreams was touching her, and was looking at her underwear at this very moment. Kate knew what was going through Osgood's mind and she loved that nervousness about her, the shyness and she smiled down at her "Don't worry it doesn't matter what you're wearing when I just plan to take them off you anyway". Kate pushed her back so she was lying down on the bed and pulling her underwear off she flung them across the room which made Osgood laugh. Kate straddled her and pulled Osgood up to a seated position, the two women kissed passionately then slowly changing tempo over and over while rhythmically moving their hips together.

The room had gotten very hot and Osgood was starting to get a cramp in her legs. Kate being ever attentive noticed the wincing that Osgood was trying to hide and she slid off her and pushed Osgood back on the bed. Kate propped herself up on one arm, her hair falling perfectly around her face, "I can't believe how beautiful you are", Osgood said as she stared lovingly into Kate's eyes. Kate bent down to kiss her softly as her right hand gently stroked her body starting at her neck and painstakingly slowly working its way down to between her legs. Osgood's loud moan was echoed by one of her own as Kate deepened her kisses until Osgood turned to bury her face in Kate's hair, her hands gripping her shoulders as she came in a rather loud fashion. Kate smiled into her hair, Osgood again full of surprises. The two women lay entwined for hours kissing and smiling at each other. "Pinch me, please", Osgood said to her in between kisses. "If that's what you're into sure", Kate replied with a mischievous grin, "after all you are just full of surprises today aren't you." Osgood blushed, "No I meant pinch me so I know this isn't just another dream and that it really happened".

Kate propped herself up on my arm again and looked down at Osgood square in the face "I too have dreamt of this happening, for a long time but I didn't think it was appropriate to sleep with a co-worker. So maybe we should pinch each other", she said and gave Osgood that smile she loved so much.


End file.
